


Abducted, and Changed

by NyteWolfe88



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gore, Haircuts, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Procedures, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Infantilism, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteWolfe88/pseuds/NyteWolfe88
Summary: Summary: AU Power Rangers – No rangers Powers. The life of an up and coming doctor is ruined when he is blamed for an accident that took the life of his son. Now he is going to take everything that the Man who put him in jail cares about.





	Abducted, and Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So, First time Poster Here if anyone can help me navigate the ins and outs of posting it would be greatly appreciated. Specifically, how to get it set to where the text doesn't look so bunched up.

Abducted and Changed

Summary: AU Power Rangers – No rangers Powers. The life of an up and coming doctor is ruined when he is blamed for an accident that took the life of his son. Now he is going to take everything that the Man who put him in jail cares about.

Authors Note:

Character Description for the Kidnapper: Think Zhane from Power Rangers in space only about fifteen years older, and less goofy

Justin Stewart was an 18-year-old kid with shaggy brown hair of average height. Justin was your typical teenager went to school got good grades had a decent number of friends. Justin was walking home from school when he noticed a Non-Descript white van following him. Pretending as if he didn’t see it Justin made it on to his street and to his house safely. When Justin got inside, he noticed that the mail was sitting just under the mail slot. Picking it up Justin began to go through it when he was surprised to find a handwritten envelope addressed to him. Opening the letter and forgetting about all the others Justin began to read. What Justin read began to freak him out immensely. Pulling out his phone; he called his friend and teammate Tommy. “Hey Justin, what’s up” asked tommy as he answered the phone. “Can you come please Tommy I need help with something, and my dad is not home yet” responded Justin. “Sure, thing can you give me five minutes and I’ll be on my way over to your place.

** Approximately 10 minutes Later **

Justin was sitting in his living room staring at the letter that was on the living room table in front of him when he heard a knock on his front door. Getting up to go answer the Door Justin looked through the peep hole and saw Tommy. Quickly opening the door Justin motioned him inside and shut the door. “So, what’s up Justin what did you need help” asked Tommy. “I got home today, and as I walked in the house, I noticed that the mail had already come” began Justin. Taking a deep breathe Justin continued his story “As I was sorting through the mail I noticed that there was a handwritten note for me I quickly opened the letter and began reading it, but the more I read the more I got freaked out before I finally decided to call you to come over” finished Justin. “So where is the letter” responded Tommy. “Over there on the coffee table Justin replied. Walking over and picking it up Tommy began to read:

“Your dad helped to take everything I hold dear away from me, so in return I am going to take everything he holds dear away from him”

Quickly finishing the letter Tommy looked up at Justin. “Okay, this is what we are going to do Justin. Your coming with me to my house we are going to call the police over, and we are going to talk to someone about this. I am not going to let anything happen to you alright” stated Tommy. Somewhat calming down Justin nodded his head. “Alright Tommy lets get out of here quickly” lamented Justin still a little freaked out by everything also beginning to get very drowsy for some odd reason. As Tommy and Justin were leaving house unknown to either of them Justin had inadvertently activated a trap set up by his mysterious stalker. Walking to the front door Tommy and Justin both began to feel extremely drowsy and quickly fell to the floor unconscious.

As Justin and Tommy both dozed away in dreamland neither of them heard the door to the garage open or close. A few moments had passed and a strange figure in nothing, but pure black clothing had appeared to take Justin away.

“Well I had originally intended to only take the one, but my beautiful baby boy deserves to have a puppy that can grow with him instead of only being with him for a few short years”

After observing Justin for a few short moments more the man dressed in black quickly got to work in binding them with ropes and handcuffs. Knowing that the sleeping gas that he had used was extremely strong the man decided to gag them since where he was taking the two teenagers was quite a distance away. The man finished restraining them quickly as he had been practicing for the day when he could finally take his vengeance on Justin Stewarts father quickly checked their pockets for cell phones and Identification of any type. Finding what he was looking for, but not even bothering to look at the items the man quickly dumped all the items on the living room able and returned to the two peacefully sleeping boys.

Quickly grabbing his original target, the man quickly, but quietly picked Justin up and carried him back out to the garage where he had parked his van well after everyone had left for the day. Opening the side door, the soon to be kidnapper placed Justin in a previously installed car seat that was made for an adult and secured him in place tightly. Quietly shutting the door, the kidnapper quickly went back and retrieved Tommy, picking him up in a fireman carry the Kidnapper made his way back to the garage and placed tommy in the cargo area in a hidden space as to not make it more obvious as to what he was doing. Opening the garage door, the kidnapper of two quickly got into the van and drove away. Luckily for him, the door was pre-programmed to shut automatically after not sensing any movement from a vehicle heat source for more than a minute.

** Six Hours Later **

After making a few necessary stops to pick up some necessary supplies the Kidnapper finally made his way back to where he intended on keeping his new son, and the puppy he had got for him. Taking his time to get out of the vehicle the masked man took off his pitch-black ski mask to reveal a head of slightly long platinum blonde hair looking at his face you would think this man was decent looking with blue eyes, and a model smile. The only thing keeping him from getting a modeling contract was the scar across the left side of his face. Zhane Carter was once an up and coming doctor until an accident that took the life of his two-year-old son was blamed on him. Zhane swore revenge against the states attorney that got him sentenced to prison when he got out, and after ten years and a lot of “good behavior” to make him appear as the model citizen Zhane was finally going to get his revenge. Stepping out of the van that he had been in for the last six hours Zhane quickly checked on his soon to be new son, and then quickly moved on to checking on the new puppy that he had brought home for his son. Deciding that he needed to move them both inside rather quickly Zhane turned back to grab a syringe that he had pre-staged in his garage only one day ago so that he could ensure that his son would not wake up to soon. Finding the right spot and pushing it in Zhane quickly pressed the plunger on the syringe to ensure that the puppy would not wake up before he was safely secured in his new kennel. Picking up his captive Zhane quickly but quietly moved into the house from the kitchen. Coming into the kitchen Zhane quickly moved over to the stairs that lead into the basement of the two-story farmhouse. Now the basement wasn’t anything to brag about it was your standard basement other than the addition of a tiled area with a welded in place metal plate that had a heavy-duty chain (think leg-irons) attached to the wall, and in the corned was open shower area with a drain included to clean up any mess that was made. The only other thing that was different about this basement as compared to other basements was that every square inch of this space was sound proofed so no sound could escape, and Zhane could work in peace. Quickly, but carefully putting his unplanned for captive down Zhane quickly attached the chain going from the wall to his new puppy to ensure that he could not escape once he woke up; as a precaution though Zhane still left the ropes, and cuffs in place as to prevent his new puppy from hurting himself. Deciding that his puppy was going to be out for at least the next forty-five minutes with how much sedative he had injected into him Zhane quickly made his way upstairs and, secured the door to make sure that the soundproofing was in effect; went to retrieve his new son from the van. Back in his kitchen Zhane knew that when his son finally woke up, he was going to be hungry so Zhane ensured that everything was ready to feed him, before going back out to the van to move his new son to the nursery that he had built specifically for him. Making sure that his new son was still fast asleep Zhane quickly undid the restraints on the adult sized baby car seat that Justin was in. Carefully picking Justin up Zhane quickly moved him into the house, and upstairs to the nursery. Zhane placed Justin on the changing table and quickly undid his restraints. Noticing that Justin was beginning to stir from the sedative Zhane finished taking the restraints off only to restrain him to the changing table which had been modified to include wrist restraints for both arms, a strap to go over the chest, and ankle restraints. Zhane decided to only use the wrist, and ankle restraints for the moment as he still needed to dress his new son appropriately. Deciding to put a binky in his sons’ mouth Zhane decided that since Fenris as he decided to call Justin from now on was suitably comfortable for now, he decided that he should probably go check on the puppy, and make sure that it was settling in comfortably. Especially since he knew that the sedative should have started wearing off his new puppy by now. Leaving the nursery Zhane quickly shut the door, and made his way back downstairs thinking of all the fun things that were going to happen now that he had Fenris back.

** Back in The Kitchen **

Seeing the bags that he had got from a pet smart on his way out of town once he had completed his task in Angel Grove; Zhane quickly went over to the bags and began pulling things out. First thing out of the bag was a firm leather collar that despite how firm it was still very flexible. The next thing out of the bags was a dog grooming kit. For some reason the puppy had way too much fur. In the deranged mans’ eyes Tommy, or Nashoba as he was to be called was a short haired dog therefore, he shouldn’t have fur(hair) hanging past his shoulders. The next thing out of the bag was a training device known as a clicker. It was meant to help new puppies quickly focus in on the voices of their master, or masters. Looking up at the time on the microwave Zhane saw that Nashoba should begin to wake up within the next five minutes and decided that he needed to finish getting everything out of the bags. Luckily for him there was only three more items that he had purchased from pet smart and two of them were to big to fit in a conventional bag. The last thing that Zhane pulled out of the bag was a perimeter tool. Seeing it at pet smart it piqued his interest, so he picked up the display box, and carefully read the back of it. Apparently, it was another training tool designed to install boundaries in puppies and teach them how far was the limit exactly when not on the leash. Looking over Zhane saw the Extra-Large Kennel, and Dog Bed that he had picked up and decided to move everything down in two trips. Grabbing the box with the kennel in it Zhane quickly opened the door which lead to the basement and took the kennel downstairs. Looking over at Nashoba Zhane saw that he was starting to stir so he quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed the rest of his purchases from the countertop, and placed them on the Dog Bed, before picking the dog bed up and walking back to the stairs that lead down to the basement. Going down a few steps Zhane shifted around so that he could secure the door, and make sure that the soundproofing was working properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So, question time for you guys. If you are interested in this and would like me to keep going please kindly say something. Also, Except for Chihuahua what kind of short haired dog do you think Tommy should get changed into.


End file.
